1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data printers and has particular reference to printers for printing on papers or stacks of papers, such as bank deposit slips, of varying thicknesses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain types of printers, such as those used in banks, are required to print on stacks of paper slips or forms which vary appreciably in thickness. Printers employed heretofore for this purpose have generally been of the impact type wherein type hammers or type bearing members are spring impelled against the paper to effect an imprint. In such cases, the thickness of the slips or stack of slips have little effect on the quality of the printing impression on the outermost paper surface.
In cases where interleaved carbon papers are required to provide multiple copies it has been general practice to adjust the tension of the hammer impelling springs in accordance with such number of copies. That is, in those cases where a large number of superimposed copies are to be printed the spring tension is increased. This is normally effected as an adjustment prior to the printing operation.
Although impact printers of the above type are generally satisfactory, they are obviously noisy in operation.
Squeeze type printers, which are inherently quieter than impact printers, have also been used extensively heretofore. In such printers, a platen or type bearing member is forced, at a controlled rate of movement, against the paper to effect an imprint. Such printers must exert considerable pressure during imprinting operations and are generally operated by cams, toggles or levers which have a definite throw and therefore can not accommodate different thicknesses of paper or stacks of paper. Accordingly, the quality of impression varies considerably with the thickness of such papers or paper stacks.
Accordingly, the principal object of the present invention is to provide a data printer of the squeeze type capable of accommodating stacks of papers of different thicknesses to be printed.
Another object is to selectively disable printing in different denominational orders or groups of orders in a squeeze printer.
A further object is to provide a data printer of the above type which is simple, compact, reliable and economically manufactured.